The cycle
by MelanieFelonie
Summary: This takes place after the end of 3rd season, basically this is the second time his been through this loop with Alisha.


Alisha sighs into the crook of her arm as she listens to the water drop from the shower. Her eyes swung over towards the elevator doors, and hopes to see those icy blue eyes. 'Where is he?' she thought to her self, sitting up quickly in annoyance. He was never this late. It's quarter till 5 am. She then realized that they both fought this afternoon. About nothing, just Alisha being frustrated about the whole situation she was in. Simon's arms always made her feel better. The protection she felt while snuggled up against him, was intoxicating.

Alisha sighs and decided to try and go back to sleep. As she crawls back underneath the light grey sheets, she lets her eyes close. The sounds in the loft started to become distant. All her thoughts were starting to drift into a dream land, until a crackling noise awoken her. She didn't bother sit up and greet Simon with a glare or worse, yelling. His footsteps became a bit timid after a couple of minutes of silence. He had to clear his mind for the rest of the day after the fight. He knew that if he didn't go through this again, he would never be where him and Alisha are at right now. Inching closer inside the loft, he slides the door closed. Simon knew she was awake, he can tell by the way her shoulders stiffened. Clenching his jaw, Simon approaches the bed and stares down at his beautiful girlfriend.

_Alisha's eyes were betraying herself, after Simon's heartfelt speech. All this time she thought he cheated on her, when really Simon was just doing what he was destined to do. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever. She knows he risked it all for her. Alisha trusts him. Simon eye's burned into her watering eyes and he felt himself, crush her against his broad chest by wrapping his arms around her small body. The two stood there hugging one another, ontop of the community service building. He didn't want to ever let her go. Ever._

Alisha finally turned on her back from her stomach and stared at him. Simon ignored the sting in his heart as he was reminded of that same face she made the day they were ontop of the community service building. She was frowning but her eyes were displaying a whole different emotion. Crawling along side of her, Simon brushes the side of her curly hair and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Alisha closes her eyes, leaning into his caress.

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time, and giggled quickly after like two high-school lovers.

"I love you so much, Alisha." Simon said, his voice quivering slightly. 'If only she knew…'

Alisha mummurs a "I love you, too" and kisses him deeply, and frantically pulls him down on top of her.

Their bodies molded almost into one, as they both removed their clothes off one another. Simon's whole body grew warm as he felt her soft legs wrap around his waist. Their tongues danced into each others mouth but in sync they pulled back and catch their breaths.

Simon watches Alisha's face grow more relax as his hands slid down towards her wetness between her legs. As he rubs her he slides down her slender body, kissing every sweet spot. Alisha mews and bucks her narrow hips against his tongue as he licks her juices up. She wiggles her right hand from the tangles of her curls and went to grab his shoulder but ended up clasping her fingers with his.

"OhSimon" she moans, rushing her words together, he knew she was getting close already.

He pulls away and kisses along her legs up to the top of her knees.

Alisha hungry eyes never left his as he rubbed his throbbing hard on, slicking it with his saliva.

_Moans and skin slapping together in a rhythmic way filled the shower room for almost 20 minutes. Simon and Alisha were making up from what all happened that day. Simon had Alisha against the wall as she held on to the shower bars, her legs wrapped tightly around his waste. They stared at each other as he thrusts into her deeply. Alisha throws her head back and Simon went into the crook of it, kissing her softly. Her moans vibrated against his lips as he sped up his pace._

Simon had Alisha's legs spread apart and over his forearms as he thrusts into her. Simon looks at her face, and felt the need to cry but he held it in and kisses her on the lips instead. Alisha toes curls as her orgasm started to come, her fingers digs in to the back of his neck.

"Yes! Awwhh…God" Alisha whines, and arches her back against Simon. He comes as soon as she was slipping into her after glow, and he felt electricity run through his body starting from his feet to his lips, that was still kissing hers. Shivering, Alisha brought her hands up to Simons face.

"You're so perfect…"

_Alisha shivers as Simon placed her on her feet. Coming down from an absolutely wonderful orgasm, they hurried and slipped their clothes on before someone seen them or barged in. _

_Simon eyes her as she buttons up her orange jumpsuit, and when she looked up, he yanks her by loop of her suit and kisses her deeply._

"_I won't ever leave you Simon" she sighs as he pulls away, but kept their foreheads touching._

"_I wouldn't let that happen, sweetie" He whispers and kisses her nose._

_Finally they pulled away fully and started to head out._

_The last thing Simon remembered was Alisha turning around smiling at him and jokingly saying "I wonder if they heard us?" After that, everything was a blur._

_One moment, she was standing there and the next she was going down, holding her neck, and Simon sees a girl with a knife then she disappears. Blood splattered everywhere and Simon stood there stunned for a moment, as if time slowed down. Everything going on around him was going in slow motion, everyone's reaction was so speechless. Everything about him was dying in his arms._

_Alisha's eyes looked up at Simons as he tried to find a way to save her. He couldn't. Tears were blurring his vision, he couldn't hardly see her face anymore. Just blood. He broke down even more as he felt her tug at his collar, and her whimpering. _

Simon woke up with a startle, calling out her name.

It was cold and dark when Simon woke up. His eyes watered again and he felt his world crashing again. Was he back alone in the loft waiting for that time for her to come around? He looked over on his side of the bed and it was empty.

Hysterically, Simon cried into his fist. After a few moments of crying, he hears the shower door close.

Simon lifts his head up to see , Alisha.

She stood there with a big black towel wrapped around her wet body, her hair clung against her neck.

"Simon you alright?" she asked walking closer to the bed. Before he could reply, he jumped up in the bed and wraps his arms around her. Inhaling her scent, made his heart flutter. He can't imagine not feeling her against him anymore. She has to be safe and sound for Simon to be at rest. Alisha finally relaxed in his embrace.

"Simon?" she asks in a worried tone, clutching his back

"Nothing, just a bad dream…." Simon says and cried harder.


End file.
